


Perks of Courting Tsukishima Kei

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Puns, Cat Puns, Fluff, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealousy, Karasuno, M/M, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nekoma, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, adventure of Kuroo Tetsurou, shimizu kiyoko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courting a certain sarcastic blond is not easy.</p><p>But Kuroo Tetsurou won't give in easily.</p><p>(Wherein we see the adventures Kuroo has to go through just to get Tsukishima to say yes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marriage Booth

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER: A chapter is a stand-alone.  
> Meaning the chapters are not connected to what happened to the other. Just the story plot. Do you get me? Lol. Well I hope you will enjoy this !

“You’re getting married?”

“No dumbass. I’m forced to marry.” Tsukishima sighs as he fixed his bow tie. He’s irritated to hell on why he even agreed to this bullshit but he has so much respect for Shimizu-senapi and his senpai has a point.

If they were to get married, all of the people will stop bothering Tsukishima for marriage.

“Why not get married to me instead?” Kuroo pouted, feeling all teary as he eyes his moonshine. He’s so handsome in his suit plus his hair is styled just right to make Kuroo’s heart leap. “Because Shimizu senpai needs this more than you do.”

Kuroo’s pout remained as he and Tsukishima walked out of the room. The blond cleared his throat as he stood by the aisle and greeted the priest.

“Looking good, Tsukishima!”

“Thank you, Ennoshita-senpai”

“Tanaka sure is not happy,” And as if on cue, the sobs of Tanaka and Nishinoya can be heard. “Tsukishima! You should feel lucky that we---” Tanaka wailed, hands flying everywhere as Nishinoya joined him. “Kiyoko-saaaaaan!”

Shimizu suddenly appeared, covered in silky veil as she starts to walk slowly towards the aisle. Some boys are crying silently and some girls are getting all jealous as they stared at Tsukishima.

They look perfect together it made Kuroo’s heart twitched. He backed away from where Tsukishima is waiting. As Shimizu walks awkwardly at the aisle, “Kiyoko-san! You’re so beautiful!” Tanaka shouted, tears and snot dripping out.

Ennoshita cleared his throat, “As we all gather here to witness the bond of Tsukishima Kei and Shimizu Kiyoko….”

All throughout the ceremony, Kiyoko was blushing madly while Tsukishima’s face remained calm but a faint pink is painted on his cheeks as well.

All the boys that has a crush on Kiyoko were silently crying as their senpai is getting married to a very tall first year.

When Tsukishima grabbed the ring and gently held Kiyoko’s hand. Kuroo can’t take it anymore. He turn around and went outside. He chuckled at himself. So immature of him to be all jealous of a marriage booth. He sat under a tree, thankful that all the students are busy and enjoying themselves at the Karasuno School Festival. He sighs, palms covering his face.

Kuroo Tetsurou is not jealous. Pfft, he’s just tired that’s all. Travelling all the way from Tokyo to here. Yes, he was just tired. “Where have you been? I’ve been looking all over for you.” Kuroo looked up to see Tsukishima glaring down at him, irritation written on his face as he sat down beside him. The blond was now wearing a normal school uniform.

Silence engulf the two, only the sound from the students busying themselves can be heard. “Shimizu-senpai was so thankful that I agreed to marry her. The boys have stopped bothering her for marriage.” Kuroo only murmured a yeah, still sad that he didn’t get to marry his Tsukishima.

 

“And thankfully, some girls stopped asking me for marriage.” Silence again. Tsukishima can’t take the stupid sulking anymore so he stood up with a sigh and let his hand out for Kuroo to take. The Nekoma captain gave him a confused look but he took it anyway. “Where are we going?”

 

“You’re sulking, it’s irritating and your pout is ugly.” Kuroo gasped, putting his hand over his chest, feeling hurt. “Rude.”

 

They went to the second floor inside an empty classroom. “Are we gonna make out?” Kuroo smirked and Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Here,” He handed Kuroo a ring.

“Shimizu senpai saw that you looked like a kicked puppy. She understood and told me to give you the ring she was supposed to have.”

Kuroo drammaticaly gasped, his gaze lingering at the ring. “I don’t know if that’s your finger size but whatever.” Tsukishima huffed. Kuroo can see a light pink covering Tsukishima’s neck up to his ears. He smiled, “Put it on me?”

“In your dreams.”

 

Tsukishima turned around and made his way to the door. The blond stopped on his tracks.

 

“Convince me more to get my _yes.”_

 

Kuroo smiled, holding the right tightly.


	2. Sick Kei is a grumpy Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is new. All new. Everyone whoever dares to speak to a sick Kei, his parents, him or Tadashi will never get a kind treatment but now he sees this new kid all the way from Tokyo feeding his brother who is unexpectedly clingy and needy.

Kuroo hurriedly walked up the gate with a golden signage of Tsukishima shining on a starry night. He rang the doorbell and after a few seconds, Tsukishima Akiteru opened the door. “Yes, may I help you?”

Kuroo cleared his throat, his grip on his big backpack, which is absolutely filled with his clothes, tightened with nervousness. Well, this is the first time he met Kei’s brother. “Uhm, hello. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou… Kei’s friend… I heard he’s sick—”

“He has other friends than Tadashi?”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing. Please come in.”

As soon as Kuroo stepped inside, he excused himself and asks for Kei. “Kei is in his room, if he’s asleep, careful not to wake him. A sick Kei is a grumpy Kei.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Where are you from? I haven’t seen you in Karasuno last time I visited.” Kuroo scratched the back of his head with a wide grin etched on his face. “From Tokyo.” Akiteru’s eyes widen at his answer but Kuroo just continued to chuckle. “You… you came all the way here from Tokyo?” The older Tsukishima eyes Kuroo’s backpack that confirmed everything.

“We met at a training camp.” Akiteru nodded, “Well… if you need anything. Just… tell us.” With one last pat on his shoulders, he left Kuroo alone to go upstairs. Well, now it’s time to face his grumpy angel.

~*~

When Kuroo entered, it was dark and smells like Vick’s Vapo Rub. He was glad the night lamp was on and alas, his Tsukishima lay on the bed with unruly hair and red cheeks. He quietly close the door and walked up to the sleeping lad. He was 100.9% sure that if he ever wakes Kei up, he will die young.

However, luck seems to be not on his side because on his way to Kei’s side, Kuroo suddenly tripped causing the sick blond to be surprised awake. “What the—” The black haired man closed his eyes tight. “Tsukki…” He mumbles quietly, his body tingling with fear. The last thing he wanted is for Tsukki to go on rage mode on him.

Tsukishima groaned in pain as he slowly reached for his glasses, only to see Kuroo on the floor, giving him a nervous smile. “Kuroo?”

“Hey moonshine,”

“Kuroo…” The blond mumbles before letting his head fall back on the soft pillows, a sigh leaving his lips. “Can you get me some water, please?” Well, that surprised the black haired man. He slowly stood up and grabbed the empty glass on the nightstand. “I’ll be right back, need anything else?” Kei didn’t answer anymore but Kuroo took that as a no.

~*~

“Your fever’s not getting any better.” Kuroo sighs as he grabs the damp towel on the blond’s forehead. A beep sound was suddenly heard and he pulled the thermometer away from Tsukishima.

39.2

“Shit, Tsukki!” The door opened as soon as he cursed aloud. “What did you do to get a fever as high as this?” Kuroo tsked as Kei groaned a little. “Kuroo… please not so loud.”

“I’m sorry, moonshine.”

“Wow, I thought you will be dead as soon as you screamed.” Akiteru brought a tray with soup and water inside and puts it on the study table. “Kei, eat up.”

“Please shut up,” Tsukishima mumbled, irritation painted on his pale face and it made Kuroo surprised. “You need to eat to get better.”

“Your voice adds up to my headache.”

“Kei.”

“I don’t need soup.” Akiteru sighs, he knows this will be a problem. Dealing with a sick Kei is not really that enjoyable. Kuroo decides it’s time to interject. He cleared his throat, “Moonshine, come on let’s eat.”

For a few seconds, Kei replied with a grunt before sitting up straight with Akiteru’s stunned face watching as Kei stared up at Kuroo with pleading eyes, “Everything hurts. Can you please feed me?”

Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat, of course he will. He dreamt of this moment, never in his life he sees his Tsukki like this. “Wow,” Akiteru commented, eyes still wide as he watches his brother’s friend starts to feed Kei.

This is new. All new. Everyone whoever dares to speak to a sick Kei, his parents, him or Tadashi will never get a kind treatment but now he sees this new kid all the way from Tokyo feeding his brother who is unexpectedly clingy and needy.

“Are you not gonna eat?” Kei asks Kuroo who only smiled.

“I’m going to feed you first, okay?”

“You better eat after.”

Needless to say, Kuroo was in heaven.

~*~

“Uh…” Tsukishima Kei groaned, sunlight hitting his face. He shuffled some more to get away from the blinding light, burying his face on a soft warm chest that makes him want to fall asleep agai— “Wha…” He slowly backed away from whatever he is a hugging and he saw a very unruly hair and a face that he wasn’t expecting.

The blond was shock to see Kuroo Tetsurou lying on his bed, his own arms are around Kuroo’s waist and what the hell is going on with the world.

“Morning, Kei. You feeling any better?”

“Who the hell told you to call me Kei.”

Kuroo suddenly pouted, Tsukishima was fine now meaning his Tsukki is back to his normal self. “Five more minutes,” Kuroo decides to ignore the blond, crushing his face to his own chest. Tsukishima lets out some curse word for he is still weak to move around so he does nothing but accept defeat. And the warmth.

“Kuroo-san. Please let go of me.”

“Aww, no more Tetsu?” Pretty sure Kuroo heard a vain popped in Tsukishima’s head as he laughs and unwillingly lets the blond go. Sitting up straight with a yawn, he touched Tsukishima’s forehead who was too weak to slap it off. “Huh, you’re not hot anymore.” Kuroo winked, “But for me you still are.”

“Please go away.”

“Want to eat something? Or still feel like puking?”

“What did I say when I was sick?” Tsukishima suddenly ask, face red and Kuroo wonders if it’s from asking the question or the fever. He grinned, “Oh, just a few.” Tsukishima sighs and a knock was heard. “Are you guys up?”

“Yes.” Kuroo announced, walking up to let Akiteru in and excused himself outside. When the brothers are alone, he gave Kei a grin. “Well, good morning little brother of mine, how is your sleep?”

“What did I do when I was sick?”

Akiteru broke in laughter, his voice echoing with pure happiness, “I think your friend broke the spell of grumpy-sick Kei. Say, is he a special person, little brother?”

Tsukishima Kei could only groan with red cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this, thank you ! =)


	3. You're My Butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Still sending you puns?”
> 
> “Still sending me puns.” The blond wonders what he did in his past life to deserve this. He was kind and respectful, has good grades so why?
> 
> Wherein Kuroo uses puns to make his way inside Tsukishima's heart.

_Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-07:30:12_

_Good meowning!~ :3_

 

Tsukishima groaned while walking to school. Yamaguchi gave him a questioning look but all the blond did was to show his phone and his friend understood.

 

Since yesterday, all Kuroo did was to send Tsukishima puns. Yes, puns, from cat puns to volleyball puns, anything that can be said as a pun and it makes the blond irritated. The Nekoma captain sends him punch lines to pictures of him with puns below. Honestly, at first he finds it amusing but now he wonders where do Kuroo gets all those puns.

 

_To: Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-07:33:55_

_Kuroo-san, don’t you think it’s too early for that._

 

As soon as they reach Karasuno, they immediately changed into their practice uniform and Tsukishima was sure he can hear his phone vibrating. Everyone can hear it actually.

 

“Wow, Kuroo-san must really miss you~” Tanaka teased with a pleased smile when the blond one tried to hold himself back from slapping anyone. “Ahh, young love. I remember the days Kiyoko-san texting me also.” Tanaka received a slap from Sugawara who said that they weren’t even like that in the first place and from there the blond chose to ignore them.

 

_Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-07:58:32_

_Summer is near Tsukki~_

_Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-07:59:22_

_Looking FURward to the vaCATion appurrroaching soon!_

_Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-07:59:54_

_Do u have PAWlans in summer?_

 

Oh so wow, now Kuroo decides its cat puns day. This time, he wants to go to Tokyo to just slap the life out of Kuroo. It’s too early. So early for puns.

 

_To: Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-08:00:21_

_Please stop. We’ll have our morning practice now_

 

The tall blond hid his phone within the depths of his bag. So much for a good morning. But he can’t help to make a smile, pure idiocy but a little adorable. Not that Tsukishima will admit that, never.

 

~*~

 

While in the middle of the class, Tsukishima felt his phone vibrated before another goes off. He looked at his watch, 2:31PM, doesn’t Kuroo have classes? Well, it is Kuroo. With a sigh, he quietly grabbed his phone from his pocket, careful not to let the teacher see that he was checking his phone.

 

_Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-02:30:12_

_*SENT A PICTURE, TAP TO VIEW*_

The first message contains a picture of Kuroo next to a stick of butter sliced in half. Tsukishima raised his eyebrow as he notices Kuroo smiling slyly next to the butter and when he reads the second message below, he has now the urge to go to Tokyo and slam the Nekoma’s captain’s face on a wall.

 

_Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-02:31:02_

_You’re my butter-half_

~*~

 

Needless to say, Tsukishima almost got in trouble but fortunately the teacher let him pass. It was now time to go home, practice is over but the puns were still not.

 

“Still sending you puns?”

 

“Still sending me puns.” The blond wonders what he did in his past life to deserve this. He was kind and respectful, has good grades so why?

 

_Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-20:14:42_

_*SENT A PICTURE, TAP TO VIEW*_

Tsukishima groaned but opened it anyways. It was a picture of Kuroo pouting next to a skeleton model they probably use during biology. He then reads the caption below and he swear to God he almost threw his phone away.

 

“What did I do…” He whispers to himself, he can feel it. His sanity slowly slipping away.

 

_Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-20:15:28_

_All these bones and you still can’t find me humerus_

_To: Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-20:17:11_

_What can I do to make you stop?_

He said his goodbye to Yamaguchi as they parted ways and his phone vibrated again.

 

_Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-20:21:19_

_Visit me here? :D_

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, he knew it. It will all end to this point. That slick cat. He opened the gate to their house.

 

_To: Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-20:23:15_

_And why should I?_

_Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-20:24:10_

_Because we have a strawberry short cake sale here on the weekends. 30% off. This is Tokyo and Tokyo has good cakes._

Good point and it made the blond think of the possibilities of him visiting Tokyo. He was sure Kuroo will make him visit him at school. He is pretty sure he will. It’s been a long day and all Tsukishima wants was to relax a bit before doing homework.

 

_To: Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-20:26:31_

_You have to buy me some coffee too_

God, he hates him but slowly he is making his way to the tall blond’s heart.

 

When the blond was all cleaned up and ready to relax for a bit, his phone vibrated again.

 

_Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-21:20:12_

_Bump into Bokuto just now. He says hOWL are you :D <3_

_To: Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-21:21:10_

_I forgot I have plans on weekends_

_Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-21:22:34_

_Tsukki!!! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!!!_

_Kuroo-san_

_06/03/2016-21:22:55_

_I PAWmise_

 

And Tsukishima might consider blocking him for a while.

 

 

 


End file.
